One Last Touch
by Kikiza
Summary: The Host Club is moving on, but some people want a last thrill to make their years or wait worth all the trouble.


**Rating: Mature - detailed yaoi scenes not for the faint of heart.**

**Pairing: Kyoya and Tamaki **

**Notes: I hope you enjoy my first posted fan fic. Most other will be one shots of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy! I hope you enjoy. Feed back is welcome.  
**

* * *

Tamaki sat in the empty music room skimming over a news article about Honey Sempai's new shop. A sweets shop really did suit him. Mori was in the background.

"Oh, Tamaki, I didn't expect to find you here." Kyoya said as he walked into music room three.

"Yeah, I have a free period. Ya know Kyoya, it's hard to think about…" Tamaki said changing the subject. "It's hard to believe it's already been a year since Honey and Mori graduated. Then we'll be leaving soon..." Tamaki then let out a long sigh. Unexpectedly Haruhi had left last month to study abroad in America. She wouldn't be back for half a semester. The club was wearing down. Of course girls still came to see the twins and what not, but it wasn't the same, every day the club seemed to grow distant. Not to mention Hikaru and Kaoru. It still pained Tamaki to know that Haruhi and Hikaru planned to get married after high school.

"Sales are down 5% now… The twins haven't been as close… We can have Haruhi succeed us when we go, but I don't think she'd want to, I mean I know she loves the club, but her senior year needs to be spent looking for collages." Kyoya said somberly.

"Yeah. I guess we didn't really think this through when we started…" Tamaki said. Kyoya had sat next to him with a cup of green tea. "Well I think when Haruhi gets back we should all go and visit Honey's new store!" Tamaki said getting a little excited as per usual. As Kyoya sipped his tea Tamaki watched from the corner of his eye. Haruhi was no longer able to be courted which for almost a month broke Tamaki because about a week before he realized his feelings. But time had passed and he felt a little jittery being alone in a room with Kyoya.

"Yes." Kyoya said steadily inhaling the aroma of fine tea. He had changed these few years also. He got more open and caring to people.

"Um Kyoya, you'll be heading out for the long weekend right? Well I have a request as king, it's silly, but since I might end up leaving the club early to be with my mother I thought now, while we are alone, may be the best time to ask you…" Tamaki spoke softly. Without Tamaki noticing Kyoya's face heated up and he nodded.

"Yes Tamaki? What is it?" He didn't know what to expect when he spoke but the tone in Tamaki's voice said a little too much. Yes, Kyoya knew he changed. He had been glancing over Tamaki more and more lately and it seemed he had been having thoughts that would get him disowned from the Ootori family.

"Kiss me?" Tamaki asked. He spoke so fast it kind of came out as a yelp. Kyoya didn't know what to do. Their chairs were not too far apart but if he got caught he would be in trouble. His mind was racing before it was interrupted by Tamaki's voice. "Please." He pleaded. Kyoya did as asked and within seconds was straddling Tamaki in his chair kissing him wildly. After the first touch of Tamaki's lips Kyoya lost it and couldn't let their faces part.

Tamaki was just as surprised by his request and the outcome he got. But when they touched Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya and kissed back. Before long Tamaki's mind was flooded and he moved his hand up and under Kyoya's top. Before Tamaki could go any farther, Kyoya threw his jacket off and sat in his white cotton shirt.

Tamaki went back to rubbing his hands over Kyoya's chest before even the cotton shirt was in the way and so off it went. Kyoya kissed him a little more before removing Tamaki's upper clothing. Kyoya couldn't help but admire Tamaki's bare torso which was quite a nicely toned sight to behold.

The pure effort of kissing frantically and the undressing made Tamaki have just a light layer of sweat over his bare chest. Looking at the appealing sight Kyoya felt a little tighter in the groin. But his worry of being caught hard soon faded as he went back to kiss Tamaki and could feel the pressure in his partners pants as well.

"T-Tamaki…" Kyoya said not sure what he was going to say afterwards. He mostly wanted to hear Tamaki say his name with passion. Instead he got hands to his pants. Unzipping pants is a wonderful sound indeed and soon both lost their pants and momentarily had no clue what to next. Kyoya then slid off of Tamaki's lap and kissed up one side of Tamaki's manhood and then down the other before coming back to the head and taking Tamaki's part into his mouth. His teeth rubbed as his tongue caressed and soon Tamaki was moaning. Kyoya, also full of anticipation turned away and fell onto the floor.

"Please… Enter…" Kyoya whispered. Tamaki blushed and nodded standing up. He put his hands firmly on Kyoya's hips and pressed into his partner. It was rough at first and tight. Kyoya let out a little yelp of pain from the pure shock of something so massive inside him. His pain soon melted to pleasure as Tamaki began to thrust slowly. His body loosened up and he bit his lower lip to keep from letting out a moan of pleasure.

Tamaki was astounded by how good it felt to be inside of Kyoya, no matter how tight he was. Tamaki before, alone in the shower, would picture what the twins probably did but ended up making it himself and his current lover. As his mind tumbled through the loving thoughts of stroking himself, he couldn't help but realize this was the real thing and it enflamed him. He began to push in and out of Kyoya with more force. Sweat ran down his body as he forced his mass into Kyoya. He let out a moan of pleasure on his side. In the back of his mind he felt bad because his finely groomed nails were digging into Kyoya's bare thighs. But this feeling of over whelming power and pleasure made him yell out in passion and claw harder.

Kyoya's body had began to grind with Tamaki's. The sound the precum made was a delicious noise that made Kyoya quiver with anticipation. His body couldn't hold much longer, as every time Tamaki pushed back into him it made his knees go weak.

"I…" Tamaki moaned as he thrust in once more, harder than before. "K-Kyoya… I…" He stuttered, but before he could give a fair warning he came, but after that he still felt pleasure wanting to increase. His mental needed to hear more from Kyoya.

After the noised got louder from postcum Kyoya let out another load moan as his insides rattled from the sexual thrill of Tamaki intruding and he could no longer hold out. His body shook a bit and he came with yet again a loud moan that echoed in the room. His body then broke down from exhaustion, taking Tamaki with him to relax on the floor.

"Kyoya…" Takami whispered and happily Kyoya kissed him. He wanted to have pleasure to remember his final year as a member of the Elite Private Academy where the School's Handsomest Boys may have passion filled sex in an abandoned music room.


End file.
